User blog:Psychomantis108/The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter VIII - Let them have no quarter (Part 2)
"Shit!" Mona hissed, trying again... Clunk and again... Clunk and again... Clunk Clunk Clnk Each knock made Niall's stomach fall another inch and tighten even more. The Dunmer felt an emptiness overcome him as his stomach burned with worry, his eyes welling up as his mouth went dry as if the moisture had evaporated and had transferred to his eyes. "N-No! It can't be..." Mona spun around and saw the state that Niall was in... "Those pirates might have keys!" She gasped, running over to the nearest one and searching his pockets. Niall began to pace around, slowly bringing his thumb to his teeth and nibbling away at the white, flaky skin. It was then that he noticed something, something that should have come to his attention sooner... The doors, even the sturdier ones, leading to the outside, were all incredibly shabby. Not just structually but mechanically as well. It came to his notice, where he saw his own cell door fall apart, at the center of the wreckage was an incredibly cheap and weak lock, that looked like anyone knowledgable about lock picking would be able to easily pick it open... Or anyone skilled at Alteration Magic... "Found it!" Mona beamed, jumping up and holding the key up to her eye, incrediby proud of herself for thinking of that. However, her victory was short lived as the almost holy sounding glow of Niall's spell sounded behind her, followeed by the clunk of the locking mechanism. She spun around, momentarily thinking that Lanty's men had found her, to see Niall stood before her, looking rather sheepish. "You can unlock doors!?" She yelled, rather annoyed at the fact that she had been forced to endure more than a week of Landyt's hospitality. "O-Only on cheap, less-complicated ones." Niall bumbled as she picked up a pirate's cuttles, which resembled a curved Hammerfell blade. "And you didn't think to use that... spell on our cell?" "W-Well... As I said... It only works on some locks... I didn't think they'd be dumb enough to use a cheap lock on our cell." The Dunmer muttered, getting ready to duck in case she swung her sword at his head. However, dissapointingly, Mona didn't, she just hung her head and sighed. "You could've tried..." She sighed, folding her arms and glancing away, looking increadibly dissapointed. She then dropped the dissapointment, along the rest of her emotion before hanging her head and sighing, pushing on and stepping towards the door. Niall felt incredibly dissapointed with himelf, his stomach burned as the nerves flared up, somewhat hating himself for letting her down. "Hey, Niall!" She snapped at him, pushing the handle down on the door and gesturing back to him. "Daylight's burnin'!" She added, remembering that her father used to say it but never quite figured out what it means. The Dunmer nodded and followed her over, stopping just short of the door to the top deck. "Right, first thing we've got to do is see where we are... If we're over sea? We can find a life boat..." She whispered, seemingly cutting her briefing short as she began to slowly open the door. "And if we're over land?" Her companion asked, hoping to be fully briefed before starting this suicide mission. "Then we're fucked..." Mona sighed, pushing the door open, revealing the nine hungry eyes, all of which were staring right at her. At the center of the crowd was Landyt, who immediately barged forward and intensified his glare. "We're fucked..." The Half-Breed winced, growing smaller as she backed away, completely forgetting the two swords hanging at her hips. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Aubeanic Reign